poketalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aldreac
Aldreac is the leader of the shadowy Team Altos, a team he created to capture the legendary pokemon, Rayquaza in order to control Hoenn, and beyond from the skies. He is also one of the very few people in the world, who is able to use aura, due to his Lucario having mastered it and helping Aldreac master it himself. History When Aldreac was young he lived in the mountains around many pokemon. His parents were never around much so he always interacted with the pokemon every day. One day he saw bandits and thugs roaming the mountains searching for a pokemon, and saw how brutally they treated their pokemon. When witnessing how some of the stronger pokemon dealt with the humans, Aldreac decided that conflict would never be stopped as long as either species exists, he concludes there that if both were united under one, than perhaps a peace could be achieved. When he returned to his home he found it ransacked, fire everywhere, he could smell the corpses and already knew what happened, assuming nothing was left for him there, he took his pokemon and left, along with the inisignia of the organization that did this. He decided to travel the world and met with Leiko, who later becomes his best friend, he discovers she has had a similar situation and the two have travelled together ever since. Many years later alongside his pokemon he finds an organization, Team Altos, dedicated to bringing peace, through force, and the irony does not escape him but he embraced it. Over the past years he has become more cold, and accepts only the strong into his group so that their goals will not be hindered. One day he came upon a book, about the weather trio of the Hoenn region, pokemon that can create land or sea, and one that quells the fighting between the others. Rayquaza immediatly sticks out as a symbol for his group to rally behind and sets his primary goal to obtain Rayquaza to advance his plans for the future. Before he created his team he met Archie and Maxie, even though they were friends they consistently argued about whose ideals where better. After traveling with them for a while they finally parted ways to create their teams to reach their goals. Aldreac has kept in contact with each of them since however through his friends Shelly and Courtney, who he had join Team Aqua and Team Magma in order to not only keep tabs on Archie and Maxie, he plans to get a three way allaince for a common goal. He meets with Courtney and Shelly weekly while personally meeting Archie and Maxie at least 3 times a year. He even loans each team some of his owns strength(under the guises of whichever team they aid). Personality Aldreac has lost his belief that humanity can stop war by itself, and has taken things into his own hands, warm and inviting to his friends, but becoming cold to the rest of the world. He is a calculative and strategic man that heavily uses logic but also emotion, he is for the most part angry with the world for what has befallen himself, Leiko, and others. Those who join his organization, he treats with respect and even takes the the time to personally train those who are struggling, those he has trained personally include his elite guard, and he usually trains with his admins daily. When it comes to his goals he can be incredibly overzealous, to the point where his actions may even contradict the very goal he fights for. Pokemons Aldreac keeps many strong pokemon with various purposes around himself in order to further achieve his goals. He prefers to take any measure necesary to win and all his pokemon are just the same, willing to win no matter what and aid their leader as best they can. His battle style revolves around studying his opponents and bolstering his pokemons own stats before the battle really begins. Since he is not an "official" trainer, there are really no restrictions on how many he can have at a time. On Rotation Experimented